This invention generally relates to a device for launching projectiles, and more particularly relates to a hand-powered projectile assembly including an elastic projectile pouch to launch and store a projectile.
A slingshot is a small hand-powered projectile weapon. The classic form consists of a Y-shaped frame held in the off hand, with two rubber strips attached to the uprights. The other ends of the strips lead back to a pocket which holds the projectile. The pocket is grasped by the dominant hand and drawn back to the desired extent to provide power for the projectile (up to a full span of the arms with sufficiently long bands).
While early slingshots were most associated with young vandals, they were also capable hunting arms in the hands of a skilled user. Firing metallic projectiles, such as lead musket balls or buckshot, or steel ball bearings, the slingshot was capable of taking game such as quail, pheasant, rabbit, and dove. Placing multiple balls in the pouch produces a shotgun effect, such as firing a dozen BBs at a time for hunting small birds.
Various types of slingshots are available in the market. Most of the slingshots include a fork shaped stem, an elastic member connected to the fork stem and a strip connected to the elastic member to hold a projectile. The elastic member is stretched along with the projectile and then the projectile is released to hit a predetermined target.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,988, issued to Pratt et al. on Sep. 9, 1913, U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,025, issued to Grigsby on Dec. 5, 1916, U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,973, issued to Preston on Mar. 25, 1924, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,585, issued to Allison on Nov. 9, 1971.
Conventional slingshots do not have the capacity to store the projectiles. Therefore, there is a need of a hand-powered projectile assembly which has the capacity to store and launch projectiles.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.